Java Station
The Independent Mining Guild (IMG) recently established Java Station in order to lay claim to the rich mineral resources present here, despite stiff competition from Bretonia Mining and Manufacturing (BMM), a company that had hoped to exploit the system itself once the Tau-31 Jump Gate was completed. Infocard *LOCATION: Tau 23 system *OWNER: Independent Miners Guild *CLASS: Chesterton *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 175 Commodities Selling *Mining Machinery - $720 *Niobium - $224 Guns For Sale *Matterthief 1 *Matterthief 2 *Vampire 1 Turrets For Sale *Vampire Turret 1 *Vampire Turret 2 Missiles For Sale *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 *Moonstalker Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Cuisse Fr. Shield *Cuisse H.F. Shield *Cuisse L.F. Shield *Adv. Cuisse Fr. Shield *Adv. Cuisse H.F. Shield *Adv. Cuisse L.F. Shield *Pourpoint Fr. Shield *Pourpoint H.F. Shield *Pourpoint L.F. Shield *Adv. Pourpoint Fr. Shield *Adv. Pourpoint H.F. Shield *Adv. Pourpoint L.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine *Driller Mine Rumors "Niobium is an important Commodity that can be used for several things. That's why we come this far to get it. Once we bring it back here from our mining operations, it is shipped to Freeport 6, and the Zoners take it from there." - Francis Upton, IMG "The IMG has gone deep into the riskiest areas of Sirius space looking for valuable minerals. The most dangerous post you can man for the IMG is Falkland, which is hidden among the asteroids of Tau-37. The Outcasts do not know its location, or they would have destroyed it for certain." - Java Bartender Henry Beauchamp "Sure, the Outcasts attack this base every once in a while. What they really focus on is the BMM site. Still, it's kind of a rush knowing that an Outcast might be sitting in the Niobium fields waiting to smoke you. I always get goose bumps when I set my mining skiff down out there, so I guess I like it." - IMG Sales Rep Robin Bardolf "This is dangerous space out here, and the other guys you see here in the Border Worlds are veterans. Anyone who comes out here before they are ready doesn't last very long. If you are a Zoner or IMG, it's a little different, but then the miners you see out here are a different breed, too." - Ryan Perris, IMG "It takes a lot to keep an operation like this running. One thing we always need more of is Mining Machinery. We pick it up on Holman, and the surplus is shipped to Falkland." - Francis Upton, IMG "The IMG freighter Barossa is believed to have been ambushed by the Outcasts in the Malvina Cloud while making a routine shipment of Niobium to Java." - Java Bartender Henry Beauchamp "More than anything else, this is Outcast space. You have to respect that or else they will bury you. Don't underestimate the Outcasts. Generally they leave us alone, but that it because we are smart enough to stay out of their way." - IMG Sales Rep Robin Bardolf "Lots of people who come here think we are a pretty strange breed. It's true we are loners, but if you want to meet some strange ones you should check out the wackos in Tau-37. Those guys get a rush from knowing that Outcasts might kill them at any time." - Ryan Perris, IMG "We operate this base here because of the rich Niobium deposits. Once it is mined, our pilots ship it out to Holman. From there we don't really care what happens." - Francis Upton, IMG "One of many Bounty Hunters flying out of Freeport 6 in search of Outcasts, Ryan McKeen, was an incautious type who tended to exhibit more bravado than common sense. His ship, the Wolverine, is floating somewhere near Cali, a message left by the Outcasts to not get too close." - Java Bartender Henry Beauchamp Category:Bases Category:Border Worlds Category:Independent Factions